Various devices and apparatus operate by way of electrical batteries. Temperature within a battery or batteries is an important factor in some such devices. In particular, excessive temperatures can cause material decomposition or other degradation of the battery leading to diminished performance or even catastrophic failure. The present teachings address the foregoing and other concerns.